


攻略

by XBTX



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBTX/pseuds/XBTX
Summary: 大家都看到这里了，我才解释...但我不太想在开头就剧透个完整啦！故事发生在fgo新宿修复后。主要人物介绍：亚瑟·潘德拉贡，穿越时空的saber，拥有第一次、第二次圣杯战争（即《苍银的碎片》（《Fate/Prototype》）剧情）的记忆，别的就不介绍了，但是他筋力A，耐力A+（你懂的！）吉尔伽美什，并不是旧闪，但拥有共同记忆。御主是藤丸立香（男），筋力B，耐久C，明明拥有属于从者中上等水平的力量，但是对手是拥有“巨兽狩猎”技能的筋力王子（。）顺便一提，我认为阿尔托利亚和旧剑并不完全相同，虽然生前经历一样，但是英灵座是不同的！





	攻略

“哼哼，贪食的不列颠王，还是那么喜欢美食，但这贫瘠的天文台无法满足你吧？嫁给我，我可以给你全部买给你！”  
“我不要。”金发的少女在往嘴里塞食物和咀嚼下咽的间隙，口齿清楚地回答，她优雅而仿佛扫荡的吃相，从技艺精湛程度和传说性来评估，已经可以称为宝具了。  
今天早上也是惯常地求婚被拒，吉尔伽美什不再打开王财轰炸迦勒底的食堂，他换了个姿势继续靠坐在属于自己的沙发上，允许那个假货弓兵向自己供奉早餐。乌鲁克的王发现自己已经开始习惯这种日常。  
“呃，王啊。”坐在吉尔伽美什对面，最后的御主犹犹豫豫地终于开口了，这对于英雄王来讲也变成了每日早晨的必修活动。  
“说吧，什么事？”也许是受迦勒底的气氛影响，也许是还残留着一部分一起战斗过的记忆，吉尔伽美什并不是很介意听听这个少年的请求。  
“今天凌晨发现了一个小型残留特异点，但因为特异点外围有探测和防卫用的结界，这次能同行的从者不是很多。王愿与我同行吗？”  
吉尔伽美什没有立刻回答，他挑起一边的眉毛，看到现存世界上唯一御主表情更加紧张的样子，感到想笑。  
因为吉尔伽美什的强大而崇敬又畏缩的人很多，但这个少年，却在面对拥有足以毁灭世界力量的强敌时，尽管颤抖着肩膀，但是坚毅的眼神并不退缩。  
这很有趣。  
自诞生起便是半神，从生到死都不曾知晓恐惧为何物。吉尔伽美什看着那样既仿徨不安又勇敢无畏的少年，便有了兴趣将力量借给他。  
乌鲁克的王放下杯子，大声笑了起来：“可以，本王准了！”

===

所谓“几位从者”，是指只有吉尔伽美什和阿尔托利亚。  
灵子转移前，金发的少女沉默着盯着御主，藤丸立香也许承受着吉尔伽美什无法理解的某种压力，但另一边的黄金王则相当享受那个saber看到自己后无法掩饰动摇的这个瞬间。  
“您真的相当喜欢戏弄她呢。”身侧突然有人开口，吉尔伽美什对于愉悦被打扰感到不是很愉快，瞥了一眼随意搭话的人。  
迦勒底的临时负责人达芬奇笑得意味深长：“但您每次的求婚却让人并不觉得您是认真的，到底是为何呢？”  
乌鲁克的王不屑于回答，哼了一声。  
王没有义务向凡人解释自己的所思所想，更何况那也不是什么特别的理由。只不过，她清明、仿佛慈爱着世界的眼神，让人烦躁。  
与另一个使用Excalibur的人，一模一样。  
似乎感受到了他的视线，阿尔托利亚·潘德拉贡转过头来回视吉尔伽美什。  
记忆中的瞳色可能更深一点。  
吉尔伽美什啧了一声，这种无聊的对比差不多该停止了。有时候是眼睛，有时候是发色，偶然间看到少女在闲暇时因为忆起往事而轻笑，吉尔伽美什发现自己并没有见过那家伙露出这样放松的表情。  
“怎么了？”不列颠王对即将同行的人表现了礼节范围内的关心。  
“什么怎么了？”吉尔伽美什将问题抛了回去。  
实际上阿尔托利亚并不在意乌鲁克王怎么了，他们打见面起从来没有合拍过，即便有什么问题，他们也不需要彼此的帮助。于是她收回了视线，专心准备出发。  
灵子转移室里熟悉的蓝色灯光笼罩着众人，工作人员迅速地敲击着键盘，各个部分的负责人清楚而果断地下达着命令，执行的人亦无犹豫。  
迦勒底明明是个天文台，却有着完美的军队。  
“特异点锚定成功。”  
“筐体准备就绪。”  
“携带物资准备就绪。”  
“通讯连接确认。”  
“藤丸立香身体状况确认：无异常。”  
在最后一个部分的负责人汇报完毕后，藤丸深吸一口气，他的眼睛亮起来：“那么我们出发吧！”

===

吉尔伽美什已经习惯了灵子转移，而御主自从第一次以自由落体的方式到达特异点以后，迦勒底再也没有完成一次安全的灵子转移。吉尔伽美什开始觉得自己也要习惯灵子转移出现各种问题了。  
这次他又头朝下地自高空中落下。他环顾四周，甚至屏息感受了一下气息，没有找到和自己一同落下的人类。  
好吧，御主又跟自己走散了。  
“那个麻烦的杂种。”乌鲁克王翻身笔直地以站立姿势落在了地上。随着“哐”一声巨响，地面以他为中心被砸出大坑。  
吉尔伽美什姑且联系了一下反正肯定也没有什么用处的天文台，通讯的那边毫无悬念的是一片静默。正在考虑是先搜索那个放在户外多半无法生存的人类，还是直接自己一骑修正这个特异点时，听见了兵器碰撞的声音以及魔物的咆哮。  
那个方向上传来的是被一大片陌生魔力源包围的saber的魔力。  
“陷入苦战了吗。”感受到不知从何时开始战斗的saber魔力中开始显现疲惫，吉尔伽美什跳上一颗较高的岩石，用天之锁将被围在魔兽军团与尸体堆成的山中的人拉了出来。  
Saber似乎注意到了锁链的主人是谁而没有反抗，放松了残余的力气低下了头。她的盔甲破损严重，原本蓝色的裙摆也失去了原有的形状并被血浸染得发黑，只有她仍紧紧握在手里的剑，仍散发着高傲的光芒。  
吉尔伽美什看着被天之锁拽向自己的saber，笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！剑兵，这么狼狈可真是少见啊！”  
Saber并不回应，即使被锁链拉到与吉尔伽美什面前，仍低着头看不清表情。因为魔力见底，破损的盔甲终于随着“噼啪”的轻响一点点自护手开始碎裂解除。  
吉尔伽美什从不犯错，但这次他有两个小小的失误。  
首先他没有心情仔细观赏这个saber沾满血污的身体。  
其次他因为愉悦而过于随心地说了一句不是很适时的话。  
吉尔伽美什说：“本王倒不是不能分给你魔力哦？只要你诚恳地——”  
最后的单词被他忘在了脑后，他面前的剑兵抬起了头。  
——错了。  
但是脑中似乎什么东西“咔哒”一声吻合上，高呼着“对了”——  
那双颜色正确的碧绿眼睛如同无机物一般毫无温度。  
“好啊。”那个本来似乎筋疲力尽的从者突然伸手抓住了英雄王的小臂，“请分我魔力吧。”  
他微笑起来。  
亚瑟·潘德拉贡微笑起来。  
从刚才开始一直被极力忽视的违和感终于连成一条线：该死，是从哪里捞出来了这个男亚瑟！  
这个称谓很搞笑，但是场面一点也不好笑。就算为了作弄一向自持的剑兵，吉尔伽美什也没有半分与男人调情的兴趣！  
天之锁立刻松开支撑亚瑟体重的力量，但这位身经百战的骑士单靠抓住的小臂作为支点，便把自己拉到了吉尔伽美什所站立的岩石上。  
“详情晚点再说，我们先扌、现在姑且去找个地方休息一下吧。”亚瑟将说到一半的撤退咽回去改了口，他浑身的盔甲已经完全解除，大概失去了百分八十的自卫能力，但他的手仍然有力到难以摆脱。  
“敢对本王进言，你倒是只有胆子还和以前一样大啊！”在并不宽敞的岩石顶端，两人之间的距离近到可以数亚瑟长到该死的睫毛，可以感受到呼吸急促的亚瑟吐出的呵气。  
吉尔伽美什刚刚发现剑兵这般狼狈而产生的愉悦心情已经烟消云散，不知为何他又感到烦躁。亚瑟疲惫到近乎虚弱的脸没有给他哪怕一丁点的胜利感，他一直以来追求的胜负似乎突然成了玩笑。  
不列颠的王此时连站在岩石上都感到费力，他的右手不自然地垂在身侧，血不断地流下来，他并没有费心去隐藏自己的伤势，只是用那双令人分心的碧绿色眼睛注视着吉尔伽美什，似乎想从他脸上找出什么线索来。  
天之锁再次缠绕在亚瑟身上，对于没有神属性的不列颠王而言，天之锁也不过是普通锁链，亚瑟没有挣脱，看着锁链在男人身上游走，这种奇妙的顺服感让吉尔伽美什内心深处升起一种陌生的感觉，甚至有一瞬呼吸加深。  
“你不需要用锁链拖着我，我也可以自己走的。”亚瑟说，他没有后退借此挣脱锁链，甚至稍稍前倾，天之锁在他身上收紧，但他并不在意。  
此时亚瑟那张被血污和尘土弄脏的脸距离英雄王不到3英寸，吉尔伽美什哼笑了一声，伸手抠住了亚瑟的下巴，用拇指轻轻摩挲了两下对方嘴角的血迹：“想挣脱开的话，你尽管试试看。”  
圣剑使的瞳孔瞬间收缩，霎时间，他血战后都没有丝毫动摇的优雅王子形象终于破了一个口，泄露出他那足以与英雄王对峙的力量原本持有的威慑力。  
吉尔伽美什难得地抑制了自己大笑的冲动。  
——那匹摄魂的苍银野兽，终于露出了獠牙——

===

这个特异点到底还有没有存活的人类，这个问题似乎已经没有了意义。  
吉尔伽美什在找到第二个明显荒废了一段时间的空屋后，失去了再继续寻找有人居住的城镇的兴趣。  
魔力见底、失血严重的亚瑟此时仅仅保持清醒就已经很困难了，从他手臂上不断流下的血发黑，大约是那些魔兽的某种毒素，别说人类，就连普通从者到这地步也早就该回英灵座了。  
天之锁松开了束缚，将不列颠王甩在木板床上，那有段时间无人使用的家具发出“嘎吱”一声。  
牵扯到了伤口，亚瑟的身体不可抑制地颤抖了一下，却连哼都没哼一声。他这种装模作样的地方，最令人想要把他的伪装全部剥掉。  
“毒的正体不明，胡乱使用解药可能会导致情况更加恶化，首先恢复魔力和储存体力，本王分给你几块宝石，一个小时内恢复完毕去给本王准备晚餐！”  
亚瑟有点惊讶：“你要吃我做的吗？”  
“你不是喜欢做饭吗？本王还有更重要的事要做。”说着，吉尔伽美什打开王财，几颗鸽子蛋大小的宝石落在了床板上，“欢欣雀跃地收下赏赐吧，亚瑟·潘德拉贡！”  
但是亚瑟并没有动，他甚至没有费力去坐起来，“虽然感谢你的好意，但是这些石头对我没有用的。”  
“啊？你在小看本王的财宝吗？”吉尔伽美什不算一个乐善好施的王，但是胆敢拒绝他的馈赠，不列颠王虽然现在只剩下半条命，但吉尔伽美什不介意现在帮他把最后一口气咽下去。  
“因为我自己准备补充魔力用的宝石被我碰到就碎了，我想只要是脆弱的魔力介质都难逃这样的下场吧。”亚瑟费力地喘了口气，“就让我先歇一下吧，之后总会有办法的。”  
——原来如此——  
吉尔伽美什觉得这样就解释得通了  
——令这个男人流出黑血的并不是毒，而是诅咒吗——  
于是因为亚瑟极力反对，所以乌鲁克王理所当然地把他的衣服脱了，清理了伤口，绑上了绷带。  
并且因为那个仿佛无欲的王强烈要求想一个人待会儿。所以吉尔伽美什把屋子里多余的家具都扔了出去，在亚瑟躺着的床的正对面放置了自己舒适的宝座（从王财里拿出来的，当然）。  
“好了，绝不会让你独处的！来吧！痛苦吧！挣扎吧！难得看到你这么狼狈，尽管来取悦本王吧！”看着那位“王子殿下”少见地露出苦恼的表情，吉尔伽美什大笑起来。

===

本来以为盯着一个躺着不动的人看，五分钟内就会兴趣全无，但亚瑟的表现每个都很新鲜。吉尔伽美什看着他以不易察觉的缓慢速度翻身，又似乎背冲着别人这件事本身让他很不安，他挪动着身体试图不去在意伤口传来的疼痛，但事情似乎并没有那么顺利。  
这么笨拙的不列颠王简直闻所未闻！  
吉尔伽美什看着亚瑟那金色的后脑勺突然在意起会是什么手感。  
现在那个剑兵的脸上会是什么表情？  
在调整到一个姿势之后，不知缘何，亚瑟似乎想要继续挪动自己的身体，又似乎在努力克制自己移动。  
吉尔伽美什终于没有了耐心，他站起身走到床边。背冲着他的那个人过于沉浸在自己的世界里，甚至没有察觉到这突然缩近的距离。  
“喂。”  
“哐！”在吉尔伽美什出声的下一瞬间，重伤人员不知道从哪里爆发出的力量，在床板上猛然起身，向后退了一大步，要不是退路完全被床另一面的墙封死，他可能已经有机会退开100码远。  
当然，如果他面对的不是吉尔伽美什的话。  
在亚瑟起身的同时，天之锁就如同被触发的警卫机关一样发动，亚瑟向后退去的动作在眨眼间完成，但天之锁在他的后背靠上墙的前一瞬已经缠绕在他身上，其中一圈紧贴着亚瑟脖子，稍稍收缩就会威胁到那里的颈动脉。  
“你还真是虚弱到难以置信的地步了啊。”吉尔伽美什嘲讽道，他到达这个特异点已经过了半天，跟天文台失去联系，虽然御主现在多半没有陷入危机，但是藤丸立香这个傻子迟早会让自己送命，而吉尔伽美什现在还完全处于状况外，从离开迦勒底以后做过的唯一的事是照顾了一下只剩一口气的剑兵。  
“本王没有耐心继续等你恢复了，现在把你知道的一切说出来，然后便允许你自己一个人歇着，本王还有其他事要做。”  
“...好。”亚瑟似乎微微停顿了一下，然后同意道。他装作不经意地调整姿势。但违和感让人无法忽视。  
严重失血，理应苍白的脸，不知为何有些红晕，亚瑟用力地眨眼，但似乎并不只是为了保持清醒，他的呼吸比刚刚受伤那会儿还要粗重。而且他刻意缩起身体，似乎想隐藏什么。  
“啊。”乌鲁克王明白过来，“一直说你是无欲的圣剑使，还以为你真的没有欲望呢。”伸手解除了亚瑟下半身的服装。  
长时间精力过度集中的血战，濒死的身体引起的动物本能。  
全身上下只有绷带和锁链的不列颠王放弃了隐藏自己生理反应，他放松了紧绷的身体。  
“我本来想冷静一下就好，但是根本无法冷静。”他承认道，“我现在告诉你我知道的事情，然后你给我点空间让我自己……处理一下。”  
“不。你受伤的右手能满足你吗？”吉尔伽美什打断了他的话。此时的亚瑟失去了全部的伪装，赤裸得如同刚出生一般。  
收回前言。  
现在吉尔伽美什觉得只要能让那有着仿佛无机物一般双眼的男人脆弱地呻吟或者摄人的杀气，调戏一下男人根本不是什么大事。  
亚瑟似乎发现了他的企图，但没有更多的力气做出反抗：“就算是你，不会因为有趣就去摸别的男人的下体吧？”  
吉尔伽美什挑起一边眉毛：“你如果被别的男人摸了就软了，那也省去了你自己去冷静的时间，不正好吗？”  
亚瑟完全没有软，不如说，好像还跳动了一下。  
此时吉尔伽美什跪坐在亚瑟的腿间，居高临下地看着男人仰起头紧贴着墙试图远离，随着掌握主动权的手指的移动，亚瑟微微眯起眼，试图维持的理智已经所剩无几了。  
“住手——你知道，这链子，对我无效吧？”声音几乎从牙缝间挤出。他的喉结上下滑动，不知为何显得脆弱得近乎可爱。  
吉尔伽美什并不明白自己为何要这么做，但是他俯身，轻咬喉结的位置。  
亚瑟浑身一弹，自喉咙深处发出一声低吼，吉尔伽美什自贴着亚瑟喉咙的舌尖感受到这个声音的力度。接着天之锁齐齐发出“咔啦”声，亚瑟扯断了全身的锁链，用手死死抓住了吉尔伽美什的小臂。  
“停手。”难以保持他平时的冷静，似乎如果被乌鲁克的王给予了高潮的话，事情会变得一发不可收拾。  
吉尔伽美什终于看到，那双碧绿色眼睛深处燃烧的火焰。  
英雄王舔了下嘴唇，然后他发觉骑士王的视线不受控制地在黏在了那里。  
吉尔伽美什用手肘撑在亚瑟耳边，两人的鼻尖几乎就要碰在一起。那只被抓住的手臂传来对方灼人的体温，亚瑟自脖子到耳根，以肉眼可见的速度变红。  
吉尔伽美什突然决定给他致命一击——将他们之间最后的距离缩至为零。  
男人的嘴唇并不如吉尔伽美什吻过的那些女人一般既柔软又甜腻，而是熟悉的血腥味以及口腔内遍布的伤口。男人的吻并不同于女人，他在吉尔伽美什决定收尾的时候，勾住向回退去的舌头跟着入侵了口腔，不知他何时直起上身，用未受伤的左手顺着吉尔伽美什的后颈托着他的脑袋。  
男人的吻，就和他嘴唇的味道一样，仿若战斗。  
吉尔伽美什微微加快了撸动的速度，刚刚掌握了主导权的人轻哼了一声，想要退开，但被轻咬了一下舌尖。  
英雄王用空出来的手固定了亚瑟的头，为了防止对方的身体再有其他动作，伸出一条腿跨在对方身上。  
吉尔伽美什听着亚瑟急促的呼吸，然后发现急促的不仅仅是亚瑟一个人。  
亚瑟汗湿的头发纠缠上吉尔伽美什的手指，两人身体皮肤因为薄汗的缘故几乎吸附在一起，灼人的体温似乎顺着他们紧贴的部位传导过来。  
“啊。”亚瑟贴着吉尔伽美什的嘴唇叹息道，他低下头，将脸埋进对方的颈窝，英雄王可以感受到他每一次的呼气喷在脖颈、人体最脆弱的皮肤上。亚瑟伸出左手遮住了下体的前方，身体紧绷了一瞬间，他发出低喃：“吉，唔。”  
吉尔伽美什突然觉得可恨，这样的一瞬间，他却看不到这个男人的表情！

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都看到这里了，我才解释...但我不太想在开头就剧透个完整啦！
> 
> 故事发生在fgo新宿修复后。
> 
> 主要人物介绍：
> 
> 亚瑟·潘德拉贡，穿越时空的saber，拥有第一次、第二次圣杯战争（即《苍银的碎片》（《Fate/Prototype》）剧情）的记忆，别的就不介绍了，但是他筋力A，耐力A+（你懂的！）
> 
> 吉尔伽美什，并不是旧闪，但拥有共同记忆。御主是藤丸立香（男），筋力B，耐久C，明明拥有属于从者中上等水平的力量，但是对手是拥有“巨兽狩猎”技能的筋力王子（。）
> 
> 顺便一提，我认为阿尔托利亚和旧剑并不完全相同，虽然生前经历一样，但是英灵座是不同的！


End file.
